Venomous-House Of Night
by WhatTheAirgear
Summary: Isabelle, an adopted child is new to the HoN. What happens when she kills her only family, that she thought she hated, then kills another student at the school? Kalona is back, and is looking for someone who now carries a stronger piece of A-Ya's soul. Everything will fall for Nyx's followers when Venom enters the House Of Night. Will her friends want to save her? Can they? OCStry
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Seffora picked up the baby girl and cradled her in her arms. "What's her name?" She asked the owner of the orphanage.

"Isabelle. She's a cute one, isn't she?" She smiled, and handed a form to Seffora, which she took with one free hand.

She read over the pamphlet carefully, reading all the information on the small child. "What does this mean, where you say she's 'strange and unsocial'?" She eyed the paper suspiciously and looked at the sleeping Isabelle. At age 2, she looked like any other baby would, soft blonde hair, and pale baby skin.

"Well that's exactly why she's always brought back. She never bonds to the parent, and… things have happened that cannot be explained when she is upset, or showing any other strong emotions. In fact, just a few weeks ago, she fell off her changing table, but no harm was done. She didn't cry or act surprised at all. She landed on her back, and then sat up, crawling away as if nothing happened."

"Hmm. Well that's not really a reason to call her strange is it?"

The orphanage lady looked at the woman questionably. "So will you adopt her or not?"

She considered staring at the baby's closed eyes. "I will."

That would be the death of her.

12 years later…

Isabelle woke up and yawned. She stretched a bit and lied back down staring at the ceiling. Too bad her dream ended so soon. She would have loved to see what would happen next. She would never see that forest again, or find out why the wind carried the scent of blood.

Her door opened and she jumped up, grabbing a knife from her bedside table. She was ready to fight the intruder. Seffora poked her head in and stared blankly at her. She blinked a few times and said, "Good morning. You don't have to be on such high alert."

She sighed. "Shouldn't you be gone by now?" She mumbled.

"Yes, but it's your first day of school. I thought I would drive you and take the day off of work."

"Wow. Thanks." She stared at her glumly, and then slouched her shoulders. She tossed the knife to her bed and walked to the door, shutting it and locking it. "Hey-"but Seffora was cut off as the door was shut. She knew it was no use to argue with Belle. No one ever won.

Isabelle removed her Batman boxer shorts and her "Au contraire" T-shirt. Lame clothes, from a lame Step-Mom.

She tossed on a black and gray long sleeve shirt, slipped on her jacket, and some skinny jeans. Today was going to suck. She put on her black Chuck Taylor Converses and laced them up, all the while wondering if she was going to be expelled from this school as well, for "strange incidents"

She tossed open the door and felt like crying, as she walked to the bathroom. She brushed through her blonde hair and sighed, staring at her reflection. Her pale face and hazel eyes were ugly, and so was her face in general. _Have some self confidence_ her positive side told her. Yeah, right. She went down stairs and glanced at her "mother" in the kitchen cooking pancakes and bacon. She tries too hard, she decided, then grabbed her bag and headed out the door for her first day of hell-high.


	2. Chapter 2

Her head banged against the glass when the bus came to the stop after hers. Three girls and a boy got on the bus. One of the shorter girls sat next to her.

"Wussup?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Isabelle tried to ignore her as the bus continued to the last stop. The girl's face sort of scrunched up and she sucked in both lips in a sort of mock angry face. "My name is Jay, and I would have said gas prices."

"Ha ha." Isabelle continued to stare out the window, reaching into her bag for her ear phones and her IPod. She flicked her thumb along the screen until she found a good song. She turned the volume to full blast and her ears were filled with Papa Roach's screaming voice and heavy guitar and drums. Jay was talking animatedly beside her, but was seemingly unaware that she couldn't hear her. She began to mouth the words to Scar, the song Isabelle was listening to and she pulled out one of her ear buds. "You know this song?"

Jay laughed. "No I was just saying what he said a million times in the chorus."

Isabelle blinked at her. Why was it that this girl's positive attitude made her want to laugh? She hadn't laughed for… eh she didn't count anyways. She looked at the girl's backpack she held in her lap. It was a giant pony head, complete with the ears and all. It had a sort of rainbow mane and the skin was blue. "What is that… thing?"

"You don't know Rainbow Dash?" She laughed. "Ever heard of My Little Pony? This is Rainbow Dash." She ran her hand down the back pack and put on a weird but smiling face that made Isabelle want to smile. She was such a kid and she felt protective for her. She chuckled lightly and the girl smiled more.

"Finally I got some emotion besides pissy face!" She laughed again and hugged the back pack to her purple hoodie. The bus pulled into the school and dropped them off. They headed straight for class.

"What homeroom do you have?" She peeked over Isabelle's shoulder to see her schedule. She folded it quickly and put it in her pocket. No one was going to know she was into Guitar. They'd either want to say 'Omg we'll be guitar buddies' or 'ew she's in guitar. That's like a guy thing!'

"Um Mr. Capri." She sighed. "An essay class?"

Jay shrugged "No idea but I hope not. Come on you've got to meet my friends! There's me, Chris, Kaitlin, Ian, and Gale."

Isabelle sighed. She walked over to where a group of people were talking, laughing and eating their school breakfasts. Ok, so Jay was nice, and Chris looked like she would get along with Isabelle just fine. Kaitlin looked tough but her laugh and smile showed her true colors. Gale was standing next to her and Chris and he seemed pretty cool and… Holy Cow that guy was tall. Isabelle's eyes widened as she stared up at Ian. He was at least six feet.

She was introduced by Jay to everyone in turn. They seemed they could be friends. Someone cracked a joke and everyone started to laugh. Isabelle focused behind her and tuned in to a conversation. "They're all freaks. All the girls are like _boys_. Kind of gross. Plus I'm pretty sure a few are like Emo or something." She winced. Ugh one of the Prisses she would have to face this year. Isabelle smiled at the new group of friends she found. " I'll be right back."

She walked over to the girl who had made fun of them. "Hey what's your name?" She put on a fake smile.

The girl's face whitened. "What's it to you?" She tried to seem intimidating but she was thinner than Isabelle and shorter by a few inches. Wow. A sixth grader trying to pick on eighth graders.

Isabelle just glared at the girl. "What's it to you that your perfect little nose doesn't get busted up. And fast." The girl's face flushed even more and her friends had started to walk away slowly.

"R-Rebecca." She swallowed, obviously scared.

"Well Rebecca, I might not cut myself like you say, but I sure am gonna cut you if you don't stop picking on people."

"I'm sorry." She whispered and shrunk down in her Sharron Donne fall fashion boots.

The group Isabelle had called friends walked over and laughed. "We watched the whole thing and that was hilarious." Chris was laughing and a few others had doubled over.

Jay laughed and looked at Isabelle "You're gonna fit in perfectly."

Isabelle stared surprised at the group. They actually liked her? They laughed at the event some more and started to migrate towards class.

"Bye" everyone called.

"Yeah, bye." She mumbled and walked towards her homeroom.


End file.
